1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to organic chemistry, and especially to agricultural chemistry. It provides novel intermediates used for preparing antimicrobial 3-(imidazol-4-yl)-2-phenylpropanenitriles, used for control of powdery mildew of plants.